Le mystère des araignées sexy
by Nelja
Summary: Shandra Jimenez reçoit une carte postale, avec une invitation. Post-canon, femslash crack Darlene/Shandra.


_Tout appartient à Alex Hirsch. Post-canon, donc vagues spoilers sur la série. Avertissement pour quelques thèmes sérieux, comme menaces, enlèvement, choc post-traumatique, etc, traités de façon légère._

* * *

Quand tout ce que l'on ne peut pas mentionner s'est fini, Shandra s'est rendu compte, abstraitement, que le monde existait toujours, et qu'elle était toujours en vie. Elle a été beaucoup plus soulagée de se rendre compte que ses cheveux avaient entièrement repoussé. Trop de stimulations nerveuses ont fait des choses étranges à ses émotions.

Elle se sentirait probablement mieux si elle pouvait en parler. Elle se sentirait encore beaucoup mieux si elle pouvait faire un reportage dessus, avec des témoins, et peut-être passer à la télévision nationale...

Elle se force à prendre de grandes inspirations. Ceci fait partie de son fantasme de devenir une vraie journaliste. Elle veut juste pouvoir parler de ses traumatismes et confirmer qu'elle n'est pas folle, est-ce trop demander ?

Probablement.

Gravity Falls n'a pas de psychiatre, les psychiatres de la ville prennent assez métaphoriquement les histoires de presque fin du monde provoquée par un triangle jaune et ses démons - quelles sont vos croyances religieuses, lui a-t-on demandé - et même si c'était encore possible, il est hors de question qu'elle se fasse effacer la mémoire par un cercle de maniaques en robe.

(Encore un potentiel excellent article qu'elle n'a pas pu écrire sous peine de devenir une de leurs victimes immédiatement)

Aussi, son coeur fait un bond quand elle reçoit une carte postale de Redwood Highway (c'est un vrai endroit, elle n'a pas besoin de vérifier) avec ces quelques mots "J'ai beaucoup apprécié votre reportage sur la fin du monde, j'aimerais vous en parler plus." Puis une date, une heure, un lieu qui se révèle être une cantine.

Elle se reprend, pourtant. C'est probablement Toby Determined qui essaie encore de l'inviter à un rendez-vous, de façon plus tordue que d'habitude.

Elle vérifie les empreintes digitales, par habitude. Elles les compare à quelques-unes de celles qu'elle a dans son stock, et ce ne sont pas celles de Toby. Ce ne sont pas non plus celles du président Obama. On ne peut pas tout avoir. De façon plus étrange, il lui semble distinguer des marques de griffes.

Elle vérifie aussi que de Redwood Highway on peut capter les programmes de Gravity Falls, et c'est possible, de justesse, quand il fait beau et qu'on incline bien l'antenne.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle est prête à accepter un rendez-vous mystérieux de n'importe qui, non ! Mais il y an là-bas, au moins une personne avec qui elle peut parler de l'Apocalypse.

* * *

Une partie de Shandra imagine un bel homme romantique. Une autre, plus cynique, cherche l'homme le plus laid de l'assistance.

Dans tous les cas, elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver une femme blonde qui lui adresse un grand sourire en baissant ses lunettes.

"Miss Jimenez ! Je suis tellement contente de vous rencontrer !"

Shandra a un vague sourire professionnel et s'assied en face d'elle, honteuse d'avoir négligé dans ses pronostics la moitié de l'humanité, et aussi d'avoir supposé que c'était forcément une tentative de flirt. Après quelques minutes seulement, elle réalise que Darlene - c'est ainsi qu'elle s'est présentée - présente un sincère intérêt pour tout ce qui s'est passé à Gravity Falls, et en croit chaque seconde.

En plus de ce qu'elle a vu personnellement, elle lui raconte le peu qu'elle a pu reconstituer, et le lien avec l'amnésie de Stanley Pines. Elle voit Darlene secouer la tête, comme pour se débarrasser d'un mauvais souvenir.

Elle examine la femme avec attention. Plus âgée qu'elle, mais toujours attirante. Son maquillage et ses vêtements sont choisis avec soin, ses cheveux teints récemment, sans racines, et si elle n'avait pas des marques de bronzage - et si elles n'étaient pas loin de toute civilisation aussi - elle pourrait presque croire que sa peau parfaitement bronzée est due à des séances d'UV. Elle lui répond parfois avec compassion, parfois avec humour, et ce n'est jamais inapproprié - ou peut-être est-ce qu'elle a mis Shandra en confiance.

"Mais parle-moi de toi," lui dit Darlene avec un sourire chaleureux. "Comment es-tu venue à ce métier."

Shandra n'est plus si certaine que ce ne soit pas une tentative de flirt, après tout. Elle élude la question, répond avec une plaisanterie sur sa curiosité de petite fille, et interroge, elle aussi, Darlene sur sa vie.

"Oh, je travaille comme caissière au Mystery Mountain. Un travail comme un autre. Le plus intéressant, c'est qu'on n'y voit jamais les mêmes têtes."

"Oh, je doute que ce soit vraiment si peu intéressant," plaisante Shandra. "Le musée des momies ? Les araignées géantes ? A moins que les nouvelles têtes soient des hommes vraiment charmants..."

Darlene a un petit sourire en coin, un rien méprisant. "Oh, les hommes. Ce qu'ils peuvent nous offrir est tellement limité !" Elle fait un clin d'oeil à Shandra, qui se mord l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas sourire comme une lycéenne, ou pire, rougir.

"Le problème d'être journaliste," dit Shandra, "c'est qu'on a tendance à se poser des questions sur tout. Je me suis posée des questions sur la raison pour laquelle tu m'as invitée. J'ai deux suppositions principales." Elle fait un grand sourire décontracté, met la main dans son sac à main. "Veux-tu les écouter ?"

"Avec plaisir !" répond Darlene.

"La première," dit Shandra en souriant aussi, "est que je te plais, et que tu m'as juste invitée à un rendez-vous."

Pour être honnête, elle a très envie d'une confirmation, en ce moment, et pas seulement à cause de ses jolies lèvres roses. Mais Darlene la dévore des yeux... pas de la bonne façon, comme si elle était avide d'entendre la seconde supposition.

"Ou alors," poursuit-elle en gardant tout son calme, "il est possible que tu aies envie de conquérir le monde, et que tu veuilles savoir quelles sont les erreurs à ne pas faire."

Hors de Gravity Falls, après tout, qui pourrait penser que tout cela n'est pas un canular ? Une autre créature surnaturelle, certainement.

Darlene la regarde, souriant toujours. "C'est un état d'esprit si limité. Pourquoi pas les deux ?"

Et le bas de son corps se transforme en pattes d'araignée. Ce sont, bien sûr, les cryptides locaux. Pourquoi devrait-elle être surprise ? Elle sait bien que rien dans sa vie ne marche comme cela devrait.

Shandra saisit un insecticide dans son sac à main, et le lui pulvérise dans les yeux.

Quel hasard, pense-t-elle alors qu'elle court vers la sortie. Elle n'avait pas prévu les détails en venant ici. C'est juste que de l'insecticide dans les yeux d'un homme un peu trop entreprenant est encore plus efficace que du spray anti-agression. D'un autre côté, si elle avait su, ce serait de l'insecticide contre les rampants, pas contre les insectes volants. C'est toujours comme ça, dès qu'elle rencontre une femme sympathique et jolie, tout tourne mal... même si d'habitude c'est de façon moins originale.

Elle est presque arrivée à la porte, quand la patronne essaie de lui barrer la route. D'accord, Shandra n'a pas payé, mais ne peut-elle pas voir quand un client est en train de fuir une araignée géante ? Et d'ailleurs, comment lui a-t-elle coupé la route si vite ?

Elle réalise seulement à ce moment que la patronne a des pattes d'araignée aussi - et elle s'évanouit quand elle est enveloppée dans une toile géante.

* * *

Quand Shandra se réveille, elle se retrouve dans une grotte, bras et jambes ligotés, mais le visage libre. Elle peut respirer, elle peut mordre, elle peut parler, elle pourrait hurler si elle pensait que c'est une bonne idée.

Elle teste la solidité des toiles, ne parvient pas à les étirer ou les entailler même un peu. Elle note, cependant, qu'elles sont plus confortables que des cordes et ne lui coupent pas la circulation. C'est déjà ça.

Elle tente d'activer vocalement le téléphone portable qui lui sert de caméra de secours. Autant pouvoir faire un reportage sur cela, si elle survit.

Mais non, on l'a fouillée et on le lui a volé.

Maintenant, c'est la Guerre.

Cette déclaration est accompagnée d'une forme d'euphorie qu'elle a du mal à identifier. Puis elle réalise : si tout cela lui arrive, cela veut dire que l'Apocalypse était vraie aussi. D'accord, c'est dangereux, mais c'est mieux que de douter, de regretter presque. Les araignées sont une forme de continuité entre son monde habituel et ces trois jours de folie, qui reconstruit quelque peu ses images mentales.

Elle entend un bruit de pattes qui se dirige vers elle, et se demande si pour les araignées c'est la guerre aussi. C'est Darlene encore, le bas de son corps toujours celui d'une araignée, qui se dirige vers elle. Sa démarche semble si peu naturelle, avec huit pattes.

"Je suis désolée pour tout ça, Shandra !" lui dit Darlene avec un grand sourire qui dément ses paroles. "Je plaisantais un peu pour conquérir le monde, mais à partir du moment où tu sais que nous sommes des araignées, on ne peut bien sûr pas te laisser partir. C'est dommage, je t'aimais bien. Ou, laisse-moi réfléchir... non, je n'avais pas spécialement envie que tu partes de toute façon. Je crois qu'au fond, je voulais que tu sois assez brillante pour deviner."

Shandra pense un instant à prétendre qu'elle n'aurait pas fait d'article sur les araignées humaines, mais c'est un trop gros mensonge pour elle.

"Personne ne m'aurait crue !" s'exclame-t-elle.

"Pas grand monde." reconnaît Darlene. "Mais même quelques personnes, cela nous fait un peu moins de touristes, un peu plus de chasseurs de monstres, un peu plus de policiers qui regardent le taux de disparition... ce n'est pas comme si les policiers étaient bons à manger."

"Avez-vous l'intention de me manger ?" demande Shandra.

Ce n'est pas son sujet de conversation préféré. Mais des fois, il faut rentrer dans le vif du sujet.

"Il y avait des volontaires," répond Darlene d'un ton détaché. "Mais j'ai réussi à te garder pour moi." Elle lui caresse les cheveux doucement, presque affectueusement. "Et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te manger maintenant. Peut-être que je pourrais te faire porter mes oeufs à la place ?"

Parmi les images qui envahissent l'esprit de Shandra, presque aucune n'est agréable. "Dis-moi que ce n'est pas comme dans ces films d'horreur où ils nous mangent de l'intérieur !"

Elle réussit à ne pas vomir en se rappelant la vidéo youtube avec les araignées qui sortent du gros orteil en faisant tomber l'ongle. Après tout, elle a vu des démons envahir une ville depuis. Cela endurcit.

Et cela donne des idées aussi.

"Je pense que nous pouvons arriver à un compromis." dit-elle en souriant - qu'on ne lui demande pas si c'est un sourire séducteur ou professionnel, elle fait déjà suffisamment d'efforts pour qu'il soit là. "Si tu me laissais partir, bien sûr, je promettrais de ne pas faire d'article ou de reportage révélant la présence des hommes-araignées ici."

"Vraiment ?" dit Darlene. "Et je devrais me contenter de cette promesse ?"

"Dans mon accord, je donnerais mon adresse." tente Shandra. "Il serait facile de venir faire un petit tour chez moi si je trahissais. Si tu voulais aussi mon numéro de téléphone..." Et puis elle se rappelle quelque chose. "Oublie ça, même si tu me laisses partir, je vais devoir changer de téléphone."

Shandra se demande si les araignées aiment voir leurs proies se débattre dans leurs toiles. En tout cas, Darlene la regarde avec intensité, et elle aime certainement ce qu'elle voit. Cela pourrait être une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle.

Darlene rit. "Je pensais que tu aimerais être ma prisonnière, ma chérie." Shandra ne proteste pas, elle sait que c'est une mauvaise plaisanterie maintenant, comme les histoires de conquérir le monde. Elle la connaît déjà mieux.

"Mais puisque la publicité est importante pour vous, je pourrais faire un reportage favorable pour votre attraction, si seulement je pouvais partir." poursuit Shandra. "En oubliant le côté où on m'a ligotée, on a voulu me manger..." Elle ne parlera pas des oeufs. "En insistant sur les bons aspects. En le déconseillant aux chasseurs de monstres, effectivement - ce serait une occasion de dire que pour ce point c'est mieux à Gravity Falls."

Darlene hoche la tête. "Les triangles."

"On en manque en ce moment." répond Shandra. Elle a presque envie de rire à nouveau. Elle devrait se concentrer plus. "Mais s'il revient, tout les chasseurs de monstres seront les bienvenus."

"Quels bons aspects ?" demande Darlene, revenant au sujet.

Shandra sourit et se lance.

"Je suppose que quelqu'un qui travaille ici pourrait me les montrer dans les détails."

Darlene semble manifester de l'intérêt. Bien ! Elle hésite, pourtant.

"Je devrais mentionner que Gravity Falls a déjà quelques chasseurs de monstres, comme le prouve le fait que l'Apocalypse ait échoué, sans compter le fait que maintenant tout le monde sait." bluffe Shandra. C'est le moment où elle doit bien mentir. "Et si je disparaissais... j'ai indiqué les détails de l'endroit où j'allais dans mon journal intime. Je dis ça comme ça. Puisqu'on parle de bonne et de mauvaise publicité..."

Darlene n'hésite plus longtemps.

"C'est d'accord." conclut-elle. Et elle aspire la toile, libérant ainsi Shandra. Puis elle reprend son apparence humaine et lui tend le bras.

C'est un rendez-vous, donc. Avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'une araignée, Shandra pense que cela la protègerait d'être mangée. Mais bon, il reste de l'espoir. Elle va essayer de passer un bon moment. Son article en dépend, et donc, son avenir et sa vie ! Ha, cela fait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu autant d'enjeu dans son travail ! C'est agréable, de façon perverse.

Cela limite peut-être l'intérêt du bras de Darlene contre le sien, par contre. Il peut se retransformer en patte velue à tout moment... aurait-il encore du vernis à ongles ? Shandra aurait sans doute dû regarder quand elle en avait l'occasion. Si tout se passe bien, elle posera la question.

En tout cas, elle se promet que s'il y a un second rendez-vous, ce sera par Skype.


End file.
